


“What if I asked you to be happy?

by waterbottlesrus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottlesrus/pseuds/waterbottlesrus
Summary: “I would do anything you asked me to do”“What if I asked you to be happy?”-Tommy tries to get Tubbo to run away with him, it doesnt work out rip.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	“What if I asked you to be happy?

**Author's Note:**

> idk man first time go off i guess

“I would do anything you asked me to do”  
“What if I asked you to be happy?”

Tommy was the hero. That had been decided a long time ago by people a lot older than him. The title weighed heavy on small shoulders.

Tubbo had been his constant, though it all. Even though their relationship had become strained, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that when shit hits the fan Tubbo would stand by his side. They were allies, partners, but most importantly, friends.  
He couldn't help but worry about his small friend, it was a reflex. Tubbo had always been the positive one in the duo, always shrugging away the constant peril that followed them. It was a curse, he thought bitterly. “You want to be a hero Tommy?” Technoblades' words echoed in his brain. Whatever. 

Tommy continued walking. He was making slow progress, the ghost of an old nation seemed to follow. 

L’manburg was still burning. No one thought to save it this time, his stomach churned.

Neat, a fitting end for a doomed nation. His thoughts drifted to a happier time, he could almost feel the familiar pressure on his shoulder after a job well done.

A hair ruffle by his once pseudo-brother, Willbur, before the manic paranoid swallowed the kindness he once admired. He was gone too. 

Tubbo was all he had, and when Tommy decided to leave, Tubbo was coming right with him. 

Tubbo, his best friend, with his crumpled, much too large uniform. Willbur used to chastise him for it, something about presentation or whatever. He never got the chance to grow into it, Tommy grimaced, none of them did. Tubbo, who smiled at him lopsidedly and would always offer his hand, no matter how many times Tommy fucked up. 

Tommy thought back to the long nights sitting in the dark, he cherished those nights despite his constant complaints. The days Tubbo was able to sneak away from Schlatt’s watchful eyes. Those days felt almost normal, just two friends hanging out, their laughter drowning out the war going on outside. Tubbo would hold him silently when the pressure got too much, sobs ripping from his starved and bruised body. Pogtopia was never kind to him, but Tubbo was. That feels so long ago. Tommy swallowed the uncomfortable knot in his throat. 

He pulled his shirt closer to him. The unfamiliar chill of Snowchester finally hit him. He’d only been here once before, but that was war. He didn't get the chance to really admire it. Tommy was proud of Tubbo. His ability to make a home wherever he went was something Tommy admired, Tubbo was a survivor, that was clear enough.

Snowchester had a warm charm to it despite its freezing location. Tommy shivered again. Scouting for the familiar brown mop of hair.

He really should have brought a sweater. The thought of seeing his friend filled his heart with warmth.

Everything was gonna go back to normal. It'd be just them against the world. Tommy itched for the familiarity. Tubbo was a clutch, even if he was scared to admit it.

He finally spotted Tubbo precariously fixing a roof. His smaller frame swallowed by a brown jacket way too big to be his own. He was humming. And disappointingly, not alone. Ranboo could be spotted nervously shuffling about, clearly worried about Tubbos misadventures. 

Tommy scoffed. 

Tubbo wasn't fragile, He could handle himself. He was about to make that fact known to the Ender-hybrid. Tubbo slipped, launching the other two boys into motion. Ranboo was quicker and quickly caught the smaller boy. Tommy was left sputtering, uselessly. 

“You're getting better at that, Big Man” Tubbo laughed,

“I really shouldn't have to,” Ranboo responded anxiously, he still hadnt put Tubbo down, Tommy noted

“You only have one life, Tubs” 

“As you keep reminding me,” Tubbo rolled his eyes, “What can I say? Im a dangerous man”  


“You cry at sunsets Tubbo” He responded coily 

Tommy felt out of place. Seeing Tubbo so giddy, laughing at Ranboo's jokes. A pang of jealousy sprouted in his chest.

Big man, Tubbo had said. 

Ranboo isn't even that funny, he reassures himself. Tubbo was just being nice, as always. 

Tommy tried to shake off his anxiety and plastered his signature smile, jogging up to the two boys. 

“Tommy!!” Tubbo laughed 

“Hi, Tommy” Ranboo smiled

“Tubbo!! My man! How are you?” Tommy ignored Ranboo, He was here for Tubbo, not the Enderman. If Ranboo noticed, he didn't mention it. Good. Tommy didn't need any more problems for Tubbo.

“I was just fixing up the roof before I slipped off, Ranboo caught me, He's my hero basically, life debt to him and all” Tubbo explained. 

“I could kill him for you, can't owe him if he's not alive” Tubbo pretended to think it over, making Ranboo start to anxiously shuffle.

Good.

“No, I'm kind of a fan of this one” Tubbo decided, a shy smile spread over Ranboos face.

“Gross” Tommy responded

“So why are you here?” Ranboo asked

“Business with Tubbo, top secret.”‘

“Oh.”

Ranboo clearly looked uncomfortable. Tommy knew he was being hostile. He just didn't really care at the moment. Tommy clasped his hands together. “So, can we talk?” He asked

“Sure, Give me a second to change out of Ranboos jacket, I feel like I'm drowning in it” Tubbo replied

Ranboos sweater, right.

“I thought you said your sweaters all got blown up?” Ranboo asked pointedly

Tubbo shrugged but the smile never left his face. 

Tommy was left with Ranboo, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. 

“So..” Ranboo started

“We’re not friends” Tommy finished

“Okay”

They stood silently, the sounds of nature surrounding them. In the distance, Tommy could hear the familiar sounds of a cow farm.

Henry, he reminisced. I hope he found rest somewhere. Maybe cow heaven. Tommy started to mull it over when Tubbo finally stepped out sporting a familiar yellow hoodie. 

“Okay, Ready” Now onto the hard part.

Tommy smiled “Okay, I'll lead the way”

“Ill be back before it gets dark” Tubbo reassured Ranboo 

“Okay, don't get blown up” He replied

“Didn't like it the first time, but no promises” Tubbo laughed, to the taller boys dismay

Tommy frowned, “You guys done yet? We have big important man business to get to”

He didn't like how friendly they were getting. Maybe Tubbo won't want to leave. Ranboo seemed way too comfortable for his liking but Tommy was Tubbo”s best friend, not Ranboo’s. Tommy and Tubbo, as it's always been and he wasn't against kicking some Enderman’s-ass to prove it.

Ranboo wasn't anywhere near cool enough to be his replacement. He didn't know Tubbo like he did. War bonded you in that way. 

“So, what's the plan boss man?”

Right, he still hasn't explained any of it. 

“Well, first we gotta rob some people, We need lots of supplies. I think Eret’s Castle still has some good stashes, Just enough to get us out of the SMP boundaries. I know Techno has the best horses, but I don't think I want to risk it. Last time he said he’d kill me but we both know he's too pussy for that- ”

“Sorry we’re what?” Tubbo Interrupted

“We’re going and leaving, like you said at the bench, remember?”

Tubbo gawked at him, “Uh, no we’re not”

Tommy froze. No? “What do you mean we’re not? You said you wanted to leave, pinky swear and all that, it’s binding, you dick”

“Tommy... ”

“No! Listen, there's nothing here for us. We can start over somewhere else and be happy, no one would ever hurt us again,” 

Tommy tried to sound confident, but it sounded more like a plea than anything. Tubbo looked at him sadly. 

“I was a different person then Tommy” Tubbo started “We were in the middle of a war, our lives were being threatened, your life was being threatened.” 

“But Tubbo-”

“No, Tommy” He looked down. Tommy felt lost. Tubbo didn't want him. What was he gonna do now? He's lost, suspended above a chasm, Tubbo was his line. What was he gonna do now. Yourself. The words echoed back to him now. Yourself, what does that even mean? 

“This isn't a betrayal, Tommy” Tubbo awkwardly shuffled 

Tommy had to fight back tears of frustration. Why didn't Tubbo want him? He stood frozen, clenching and unclenching his fists. Names flew through his brain, he needed someone to blame. Anyone. He forced himself to look at Tubbo, his big blue eyes filled with sympathy.

“This is Ranboo’s fault.” Tubbo blinked at him, confused. “What?” 

“It's okay I get it, He's better than me, nicer, funnier whatever, I don't need you to make up excuses for why you don't want to leave with me”

“Tommy, that's not it” “But it is, isn't it, tell me it is, or else it's mine. It can't be mine” Tubbo froze. “Tommy, I made my own life, we’re not kids anymore, You have to do it too”. Suddenly Tommy realized how different Tubbo really looked. 

His hair had changed from messy brown locks into something a bit more tamed, his clothes looked more put together, he didn't carry a sword with him anymore, no longer on guard, he was happier, happier without him.

“So what then.” Tommy choked out. He didn't realize he was crying. Tubbo stepped closer to him “Find what makes you happy, Big man”. Tommy paused.

Is this goodbye? Tommy couldn't lose Tubbo. No, he refused. “Tubbo please, just consider it, I'll do anything I swear, I'll do the dishes, I'll clean up, I won't complain when you sing, or if you snore or if you bring home another beehive even though we'd have like five, please Tubbo.” 

Tubbo shook his head sadly. His eyes were wet. Great, now he made Tubbo cry too, some friend he was. “I'm sorry,” Tubbo said. “I know,” Tommy answered, wiping away the last of his salty tears. They were sitting on the bench now, old and weathered over time. Dumb bench, Tommy thought. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Tubbo seemed cautious. Tommy scoffed,”Of course I will, I'm big and strong. '' He wasn't sure. He didn't know what the future was going to look like. 

He's alone again. Tommy wants to be back home, anywhere but here, with Tubbos mournful looks he feels like he's going to combust. Hell, Ranboo would have been better company. 

Tubbo shifts and pulls a familiar looking necklace “I still have it  
”  
Tommy blinks. Oh. The compass. He remembers the month he spent twirling the metal object in his hand. It was silly how some metal, glass and redstone became his reason to live. Your Tubbo. Not anymore Tommy thought. He looked at his smaller friend, Tubbo was shivering.

“You alright?” Tommy questions as he watches his ex-best friend frown over his own compass. Tubbo is silent, tears tracking down his face now, turning the compass over in his hand, thumb running over the smooth glass.

“Did it have to be this way?” Tommy shrugs,

“I’m not sure.” Tubbo sighs, fingers clenching over the object, digging into his skin. “No use thinking about it now right?”

Tommy nods tearfully, “No use.”


End file.
